


[Evanstan/短篇完結] 前輩與後輩

by on_nine_jai



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Comfort, M/M, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_nine_jai/pseuds/on_nine_jai
Summary: 紀念23.05.2020，Evanstan之間不再是普通的前同事Seb能夠再次成為Chris的同事！Chris大前輩跟Sebastian後輩 ((很喜歡他們這樣的關係 :)Sebastian因為經理人的叮囑而無奈停止一切跟Chris有關的事情，兩人的情緒都因而變得失落傷心，最後原來是因為經理人忍瞞了一件令兩人都會十分高興的事情。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 6





	[Evanstan/短篇完結] 前輩與後輩

"...." Chris拿着電話在客廳不耐煩的來回踱步。起初坐在沙發上的Scott無視對方不在意的抱着Dodger在懷裡，另一隻手帶着電話瀏覽Instagram，看着朋友們發佈有趣的貼文時忍不住大笑起來。Chris無視弟弟的大笑聲依舊抓緊電話，神情嚴肅不耐煩的用牙齒輕輕咬住拿着電話的右手在客廳不停徘徊。

"..." Scott的注意力被屋子裡的另一人影響了，對方的拖鞋跟地毯的磨擦聲令Scott越漸越覺得煩燥，他不滿的輕輕鬆開抱緊Dodger的手，轉身望向仍然來回踱步的Chris。

"Hey,老哥。你很煩呀！" Dodger細聲吠叫表示認同，"你就算再不耐煩也好，他都不會馬上回覆你，再者你的貼文都發佈接近一星期，所以...."

"...Scott…." Chris用小狗般的無辜眼神盯着自己的弟弟，"不要再說嘛QAQ"

"你這樣看着我也沒用呀！" Scott搖搖頭，突然手上的電話響起短暫的通知聲，他隨即打開電話的鎖定螢幕，通知顯示欄: @imsebastianstan 發佈了一則限時動態。

"老哥，你看。" 他在Chris面前搖晃着電話，"seb剛剛發佈了動態！"  
"WHAT？！" Chris幾乎破音地叫了出來，他撞進狹窄的沙發把Dodger夾在中間，然後趕快搶走弟弟的電話打開動態，動態裡的Sebastian播着Last Christmas作背景音樂，整個動態他都只露出側面，忍住笑容跟着音樂的節奏擺動，最後說出莫名其妙的"2021"作為完結。兩人看着發佈這個限時動態的Sebastian感到疑惑，而久違看到他的臉龐的Dodger則興奮得不停搖擺着尾巴，吠叫起來。

"Seb!!!!!!!" Chris的聲線帶着抖震，彷彿快要哭出來般，"為什麼他就是不回覆我QAQ，他連短訊都沒有回覆我，全都是已讀不回!!!!!"

"親愛的老哥，你對Sebby做了什麼嗎?" 帶着厭惡的眼神望向Chris，卻同時對上兩雙無辜的小狗眼神。  
"我什麼都沒有做...真的...什麼都沒有做..." Chris苦惱的雙手抱頭，整個人都拳縮在膝頭上，Dodger蹭過Chris強壯的手臂，Scott看到這個頹廢的老哥，都忍不住想要出手幫忙，他不忍心再看到他沮喪頹廢的Chris。

"老哥就交給你了，buddy。"牠輕聲吠叫，他撫摸牠柔軟的背部後站起來，轉身回到自己房間，然後趕快傳送一個短訊給Sebastian。

"Hey,Sebby.你們吵架了嗎？" Scott傳送信息後放下電話在床上，正當他打算離開房間回到客廳安慰Chris時，電話響起短暫的短訊聲。

"沒有。"  
"那..為什麼你一直都不回老哥的訊息？他快要忍不耐要哭出來了。"  
"沒什麼.." 對方幾乎同時就回覆自己的信息  
"Sebby，今天你感覺有點怪怪的。你真的沒事嗎？" 平常Sebastia在訊息間不時都會用上emoji,但今天完全沒有，他連回覆的訊息都十分簡短。

"我沒事..你放心吧！我會去找你老哥。"  
"Sebby.你有什麼事情也可以跟我說呀..."  
"Thanks." 之後對方再沒有回覆自己，到底他們之間發生了什麼事情嗎？Scott嘆了一口氣，打開通訊錄去找Anthony Mackie的電話號碼後就撥了出去。

"Hey Dude,找我有事嗎？" 不久對便接起電話  
"Mackie,你知道Sebby跟老哥之間發生什麼事了嗎？"  
"不知道。" 耳邊傳來咀嚼薯片的聲音，"不過 聽說他因為某些問題經理人不讓他隨意發佈的貼文或是其他東西。所以我想你老哥的那個貼文，他暫時也不能回覆了。"  
"所有東西都要讓經理人看過嗎？包括私人的訊息？"  
"嗯..應該就是這樣...，下次再談，先掛線。"

"..." 電話被狠狠扔在床上，Sebastian整個人無力地攤倒在床上，用手遮掩自己濕潤的眼眶。

"Chris…我很想你…但是我不能…" 本來因為疫情要獨自一人在家中自我隔離了接近兩個月的Sebastian已經好辛苦，以往他靠着每天跟Chris的短訊來平伏自己孤獨，在家中悶得快要發瘋的心情，卻因為經理人的吩咐，雖然他不知道經理人在做什麼東西，但對方對自己說于想影響自己跟Chris的工作的話，就要完全停止一切跟Chris Evans的交談，他現在連自己的私人短訊也無法隨便回覆，特別是被叮囑不要找Chris Evans。他快要忍不住了，所以他才會發佈一個除了自己之外其他人都不會明白的限時動態，包括那首Last Christmas的背景音樂。他打開短訊記錄看到有三百個以上的未讀取信息，這些短訊全都來自一個人，Chris幾乎每五分鐘就會傳送一個訊息，內容全都離不開為什麼不回覆我？我做了什麼了嗎？我會去改，所以不要生氣，原諒我seb...，看到Chris給自己的話語，每一個字都讓他的心疼起來，即使他無緣無故的對Chris不揪不睬，但是對方仍然想盡辦法去哄自己。

突然電話響起，螢幕顯示為Chris，Sebastian猶豫了一會，他很想聽到Chris的聲音，但同時他也害怕聽到對方的聲音後他會心軟，把一切都告訴他。他掙扎了一回，最後深呼吸後接上電話。

"Seb,你終於聽我的電話，我找了你很久...為什麼你不回覆我.."  
"Chris..這些時間你也不用再傳送訊息給我.." Sebastian強忍着難受的心情  
"為什麼..是否我做錯了什麼嗎？你告訴我，只要你不生氣，我做什麼也可以。" Chris變得焦急  
"只要你不要找我，不要再傳訊息給我就足夠了。" Sebastian的語氣變得暴躁  
"Seb,為什麼.."  
"我們只是再不是同事，單純是再普通不過的前同事而已，沒有其他關係，所以..求求你..." Sebastian嗚咽起來，他把他的內心說話都說出來。  
"Seb..."  
"對不起，Chris..求求你不要找我..." 接着Sebastian掛了線

對不起，Chris，對不起。這一切都不是我的心底話，我很想你，想得快要變瘋，我只想牢牢的抱緊你，所以求求你，原諒我，不要找我。

"我現在就很想告訴你，但是真的不能.." Sebastian抹去眼眶的淚水，關掉不斷響起訊息通知的電話，關上房間的燈，以睡眠讓自己暫時逃離現實。

這之後的兩星期以來，Chris都再沒有傳送信息給Sebastian，他知道對方這樣對自己一定有自己難言之忍，所以他都讓自己不要去想，不要影響讓自己影響上用上Jimmy Fallon的節目的宣傳，當然那天他跟他臨時上鏡的Scott都完美的完成當日的在家拍攝，因此即使這段時間Sebastian再發佈了貼文或是再次發佈用Last Christmas為背景音樂的拍攝自己悶悶不樂的自己。這一切Chris都完全無視。

直至來到五月十九日，Chris不小心在網絡看到520在亞洲是很多人用來告白的日子，所以他最後都忍不住打開intagram，抖震的手牢牢抓緊電話，腦海裡不斷去想要怎樣做才可以小心翼翼去做一些東西低調暗示一番，但不易讓人們發現任何蛛絲馬跡。他打開自己帳戶，看到追蹤自己的人數，相差地自己卻仍然還未追蹤任何一個人，突然他的腦海靈機一動，他開始輸入Scott的帳戶名稱，然後按下追蹤，Scott成為他第一個追蹤的人，Chris臉上露出這兩星期也未曾看過燦爛的笑容。

"老哥，你終於想清楚要追蹤人.....了嗎？" Scott從房間走出來，再要詢問坐在客廳裡的Chris，卻被對方久違不見的笑容而感到很不安。

"你的笑容令人很不安，你做了什麼嗎？"  
"沒什麼，只是我有一個想法而已。" Chris依舊笑着，同時繼續專注輸入友人的帳號的名字，很快他已經追蹤了初代的五人，除了Scarlett，因為她沒有instagram的帳號，接着Scott坐到Chris身旁的沙發，看到對方緊張的吞吞口氣，用着輕微抖震的手指輸入着自己老哥這些天來都想念着的那個人，Chris慢慢輸入i..m..s..e..b..，Scott不知道為什麼他也看得緊張起來，看到對方成功輸入Sebastian的帳號按下追蹤後，兩人彷彿放下心頭大石，鬆了一口氣。

"呼..終於成功了...." Chris伸手抹去額上的汗  
"老哥，為什麼開了帳號那麼久，到了今天你才會去追蹤人們？"  
"噢...差點忘記了！" Chris追蹤了他最重要的朋友Mackie，"嗯？！你剛才說什麼？"  
"我說為什麼.."  
"哦..我聽說今天是...亞洲人會在520的日子告白，所以我想...，而且我想應該不會有人會看出來吧！你看我已經追蹤了不少人呀。"

"..." Scott幾乎想對他哥反白眼，可是他完成明白熱戀中的人就是會變成笨蛋，包括他自己一樣。

"所以...我想藉此向Seb暗示了..." Chris說過後，耳背紅了起來，他害羞了。  
"就算繼續被他無視或者他看不懂也好？"  
"對，他這樣一定有他的苦衷，而且即使他看不懂也好，我會解釋給他聽，只要他想。"  
"好吧！老哥加油！"

Sebastian被難受的心情同樣折磨得令自己完全提不起勁，即使出外被狗仔偷拍也好，這刻的他也沒有精神裝酷，那刻他只想專心吃東西，所以他知道他那輯照片他一定被拍得很戇、呆滯，因此他只絕對不會去看那輯照片。

這一切都是Chris Evan的錯。 這一切都是深愛着對方的他Sebastian Stan的錯。

對不起，Chris。我真的不想因為自己而影響了你的工作。回家之後，他不停用其他的東西，例如打掃、做家務，料理等等，跟以往一樣找東西讓自己逃離現實。  
Sebastian一整晚也無法入眠，當他剛剛才能入睡時卻被清晨的五時響起的電話吵醒。

"嗯...喂！" 話語帶着濃濃的睡意  
"早上好，Sebby。不好意思，這段時間一直忍瞞了你，到了今天終於能告訴你。"  
"..找我..有事嗎？" 快要睡着的Sebastian努力說完這番話  
"你看看我剛發給你的信息.." Sebastian張開睡眼惺忪的眼打開信息，"真的對不起，瞞了你那麼久，我之前還很誇張的說讓你不要跟Chris有任何交流。"

Sebastian打開信息的內容，他盯着每一個文字，每一個字他都懂，但當這些文字變成句子後，他就完全看不懂。

"你說什麼？"  
"我說之前讓你們不要交流的原因是擔心無法順利進行，但現在你們終於自由了。"  
"噢...忘了說。恭喜你成為CAA的大家庭！"

"What the hell are you talking about..?" Sebastian的睡意全失  
"我說恭喜你成為CAA的一份子，你跟Chris再次成為同事了。"  
"Oh God…."  
"再說吧！祝你發個好夢。"

"Chris.." Sebastian連忙撥起Chris的電話，不果。他連續撥了數十次後，對方終於接起電話。

"喂？Seb？" Chris的語氣平靜  
"Chris，你聽我說！" Sebastian變得急迫  
"什麼事嗎？"  
"對不起，之前一直對你已讀不回，也對你這麼差，還對你發脾氣。對不起，原諒我。而且我想告訴你一件事，我之前是因為經理人的叮囑讓我要斷絕一切跟你的交談，為了不影響你的工作，我一直忍耐着，還這樣對你，真的對不起。  
"不要再說對不起了，你是對不起製造機嗎，我可愛的Seb？只要你不要生氣就足夠了。"  
Chris，這些時間我都很想念你，很想抱緊你。"

"我想跟你說，Chris前輩，從今之後請你多多指教。請你定必要照顧我這個後輩。"  
"嗯？！" 當Chris想要提問時，就被Scott打斷了  
"老哥你看.." Scott打開新聞給Chris看，標題顯示Sebastian Stan加入CAA。  
"Oh my God...Seb你..."

"對..之前我說過的話是真的，我真的很難忘，我們的關係只係前同事而已。所以剛才經理人打電話給我時，我也嚇了一跳。能同你再次成為同事，即使我們無法一同拍攝或者再次一同踏上同一個舞台傳什麼的，即使我很想，所以只是單單的能夠再次成為同事，這再簡單不過的事情，也能成為我人生令我感到幸福的事情之一。"

"Seb...我也是，即使我們只是最普通不過的同事，這最簡單的事情對我們而言都是得來不易的，這是我們最簡單的幸福，也是我所最珍惜的。"

從命運讓我們從演出美國隊長之後的人生能夠再次出交疊的那天起，即使人們的眼中我們只是同事的關係，我們沒有任何合作演出的機會也好，無論發生什麼事情也好，我都會陪伴着對方，一同迎接面前的難關，直到最後。


End file.
